Sopor Mortis
by FireStarter-Incendio
Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she dispises most. Starts off GN then moves to GD
1. Improper Use of Magic

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter One- Improper Use of Magic  
  
"Dear Neville,"  
  
Neville carefully folded the note and slipped it into his robes. He leaned his hand against his round face and his mind began to wander.  
  
"Meet me by the Marble Staircase after transfiguration."  
  
He loved Ginny so much. They had been going out for over a year and a half now, it had started shortly after the break in at the Ministry of Magic during his fifth year. Now in his 7th year, Neville had become a new person. He had Ginny to thank for that. She gave him the love that he had never known. She gave him confidence in himself. This in turn instilled in Neville what he needed to succeed in magic. Now, he wasn't Ravenclaw level by any stretch of the imagination but he had grown tremendously under the tutelage of Ginny.  
  
"Love Ginny"  
  
Just as Neville's mind began to wander towards more private thoughts Professor McGonagall rapped her wand on his desk, giving him a serious look that said "Now Neville don't make me owl your Gran." Quite shaken, Neville managed to stutter a "s-s-sorry P-professor" before he hid his now bright red face behind his hands. Slowly Neville peeked across the room only to see Hermione giving him the usual "oh, Neville!" look; and so he desperately tried to pay attention for the remainder of the class. Finally they were dismissed. Neville gathered his books messily, shoving them into his bag, and headed for the door. "Nice one Neville" jeered Ron grabbing Neville's shoulder with his large freckled hand. "Errr... Thanks" replied Neville. "Hey, were going to the common room to play some Exploding Snap, before dinner, wanna come?" asked Harry "Sure" said Neville brightly "but I must meet Gin first." "Great" Ron exclaimed, "Maybe she'll be up for a game, the more the merrier!" So the four of them took off towards the Marble Staircase and Neville observed Ron and Hermione as they lead the way. Neville was glad they had finally gotten together; they were holding hands and talking in hushed voices, she was blushing lightly. It reminded him of Ginny and how happy they were together. As they walked Neville listened as Harry went on and on about his new love interest Susan Bones, a sweet Hufflepuff girl who was in their advanced Herbology class. Then he saw her; Ginny had been waiting for him. He swiftly walked to her and pulled her into a warm embrace, brushing his lips against her cheek. "Hi" she said before she lightly kissed him. "How was History with old Professor Binns today?" asked Neville "Oh it was great," exclaimed Ginny much to Neville's Surprise. "I thought you hated History" "I do. But today we had a guest speaker, Mafalda Hopkirk from the Ministry's improper use of magic Office. She told us loads of interesting stories that weren't in the books" "Ooooo, I'm so jealous." whined Hermione as Ron rolled his eyes jokingly.  
  
Ginny started to continued to tell Hermione about Ms. Hopkirk when they heard an all too familiar voice coming from the top of the stairwell. "... My father says it will all happen soon enough." Said Draco to Crabbe and Goyle as he descended the stairs. Then Draco came to a stop half way down the staircase. "Oh look," Draco hissed, "If it isn't the Mudblood lovers club and the most disgraceful pure blood couple in the wizarding world, Weasley and Longbottom!" Crabbe and Goyle were practically sick they were laughing so hard. "Take it back Malfoy, you filthy Deatheater!" shouted Neville as Harry, Ron, and himself simultaneously drew their wands. Ginny looked at Neville in awe. Ginny thought she had never seen him so angry or so brave, and her eyes glistened with pride  
  
"Make me, you parentless Squib!"  
  
Neville began to speak; but was too late. Draco had started his spell. "Sopor Mortis!" he shouted  
  
Then an orange light bulged at the tip of Draco's wand, slowly getting larger and brighter. Just then Draco saw the headmaster and Mafalda Hopkirk round the corner at the bottom of the stairs the Headmaster and Mafalda Hopkirk had just rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. But it was too late to take back what he had done; the spell was cast. Draco quickly tried to shift his aim, but he was not quick enough, for seconds later he saw the bright orange light shoot from his wand and Ginny Weasley instantly fall to the ground. The hallway broke out in chaos. Students were running in all directions. Neville flew towards Ginny's fallen body. Draco, caught by surprise, unable to think what to do, just stood there. Then through the chaos Dumbledore commanded "STOP!" The area came to dead halt. Slowly he looked around and finally said "Crabbe, Goyle, Draco...You three and Neville STAY. The rest of you Return to your common rooms or please go to dinner immediately?  
  
When the hall and stairs had cleared Dumbledore knelt down over to Ginny and whispered "Finite Incantatem." Nothing happened; Ginny was still as motionless as before. Neville could see the shallow breaths enter and leave her small body but nothing had changed. Dumbledore whispered another spell and then another--none seemed to create a change in Ginny. Dumbledore rose in one fluid motion and stared at Draco, then back towards the trio. "Miss Granger I think it would be best if you and Mr. Weasley saw Ginny to the hospital wing. "Locomotor Mortis, Wingardium Leviosa et Hospital!" said the Headmaster and Hermione and Ron followed Ginny's floating body to the hospital wing. "Harry, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville in my office, now" said Dumbledore gravely. The five students followed in the wake of Dumbledore and Mafalda Hopkirk's long strides to the office. 


	2. Judgement

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter Two- Judgment  
  
On the way to his office Dumbledore stopped at the picture of Sir Cadogan to ask him to find Professors McGonagall and Snape and ask them to report to his office immediately. Eagerly sir Cadogan agreed and set off on his quest. Finally they reached the great Phoenix Entrance to Dumbledore's office. "Ice Mice" commanded Dumbledore and quite obediently the large Phoenix began to rise to his office. The four boys looked around the large room cluttered with old astronomy trinkets as Dumbledore glided to his desk with Mafalda clomping close behind. Once settled, Dumbledore conjured some, four red velvet chairs and asked the boys to sit. As each took their seat Dumbledore stared down his crooked nose at them as if trying to decide what to do. When the boys were seated he too took his seat. He folded his long fingers together, looked quizzically through his half-moon spectacles and said to the boys "Alright, what happened?" The boys looking very uncomfortable sat in silence and looked anywhere but at the Headmaster. After awhile Neville accidentally made eye contact. "Yes, Neville, would you like to start?" questioned Dumbledore. Neville, wishing he hadn't looked up, drew a deep long breath and explained the event as he saw it happen. "Thank you Mr. Longbottom, Crabbe you next, then Mr. Potter, please" Crabbe looked at Draco to save him. Draco shot him a warning look and then fixed his gaze at the wall. Crabbe nervously mumbled and stuttered what was supposed to be an explanation and then quickly sank his enormous form back into the velvet chair as far as he could. It was Harry's turn. Harry sat up, gave a brilliantly detailed account of the event, smiled falsely at Mafalda, shot a smirk at Malfoy and them relaxed in his chair. Finally it was Draco's turn. Draco knew he was in over his head. He knew if he lied too much he would only be in more trouble and that his father could not save him if he did. So, Draco coldly spat "They started it and the stupid girl got in the way." "I see," said the Head Master Suddenly there was a knock on the door and in walked Professor Snape followed by Prof. McGonagall, both looking rather wary; Dumbledore conjured another two red velvet chairs and continued to fill them on the situation. When Dumbledore finished both teachers looked quite annoyed and embarrassed "As you are all aware we had with us a guest today, Mafalda Hopkirk from the improper use of magic office in the Ministry of Magic." Dumbledore said smiling at Mafalda "Mafalda would you be so kind as to enlighten and impress upon these boys the seriousness of their actions?" he asked. "Gladly headmaster," she said staring at Harry "Well, ..." Blah Blah Blah is all the boys heard. "hey all wondered at how she managed to be even more boring than professor Binns. At long last she finished.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Hopkirk, Now that you all understand the seriousness of you actions the following will occur: your heads of house will decide the amount of points they deduct from you, but all involved will receive detention and a personal letter delivered home. I hope this will insure that nothing of this nature will occur again?" Dumbledore said looking at them quizzically. All four boys nodded. "Good, now Professor Snape will you please escort your students back to their dorm?" "Certainly headmaster" replied Snape "You two, up now!" he barked as he left the room. Crabbe and Draco quickly jumped up to follow. Once they were out of sight Dumbledore turned to Mafalda and said, "I'm terribly sorry you had to see such a disgraceful day, but I know that the children learned a valuable lesson from your visit." "I hope so Headmaster" Mafalda huffed "well I must be going back to the Ministry, thank you for having me Albus." She briefly shook his hand and disappeared from the room. "Come, we must see what we can do for Miss Weasley" he said kindly as he gathered some bottles and left the room. Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Neville followed the Headmaster out of this office and towards the hospital wing. 


	3. The father

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 3- The Father  
  
Draco followed Professor Snape silently down to the dungeons. Oh how he hated Potter and his friends. Well they deserve it he thought, besides there is no way Professor Snape would never take off too many points from his own house and the detention will hardly be taxing. Draco thought. Finally they had reached the dungeons. "Crabbe you will go strait to your quarters, you are bound there for the rest of the night. I will speak to you tomorrow." "Yes P-p-professor. S-s-sorry Professor" Crabbe whimpered "Now, Draco follow me." Commanded Professor Snape. Draco knew this route well: they were headed towards the Professors office. Draco found himself behind Professor Snape who had stopped in front of his door. The door was large and black. It was covered with large ebony inlaid snakes. Professor Snape stared into the eyes of the largest snake and suddenly the door opened. Draco vowed that when he had a mansion of his own he would have a door put in just like it. The two Slytherins entered the office and took their seats. "Now, Draco as your Head of house.." began Professor Snape "I must say that what you did was very careless and not a smart thing to have done considering the reputation of this house. I will deduct 50 points due to your lack of judgment. I, like yourself, know that the amount should be considerably more, but I also want to win the house cup, so I will be lenient. Your detention will be with me cleaning the extra potions lab. The letter, I'm sure, has already been sent to your father, and no doubt he will be here shortly." Professor Snape walked over to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder firmly. "Now as a close friend of your father's I advise you to tell him the truth; but be careful, because he will not take this lightly. I will be here if you happen to need any potions or someone to talk to after you see him." He said while slightly squeezing Draco's shoulder. "Thank you Professor" Said Draco shortly "Well it is best that you retire to the common room now. Remember what I said. Good night Draco." "Goodnight Professor..., Godfather." Draco walked out of the office and headed towards the Slytherin entrance. He stared at the wall in front of him and shouted "Purify!" The wall started to shift and eventually opened to a tunnel leading to a dark green room decorated with the Slytherin mascot and black leather furniture. Crabbe and Goyle quickly greeted Draco. "Draco what happened in there, Crabbe told me most of it, but what did Snape say?" asked Goyle. "Nothing I only lost 50 points and I get detention with him so it wasn't bad at all." "But Draco," started Goyle "the letter to your father. He'll be here soon I'm sure," He said frightened. Draco knew if there was anyone that Crabbe and Goyle were more afraid of than him, it was his father. Trying to be brave, Draco said, "Oh Goyle, you are such a stupid baby, you're worse than that Ginny Weasley! My father....." Just then the common room opened "Your father what, Draco?" came a silky voice from the tunnel. Draco spun around and gulped hard. Lucius appeared and shot a look at Crabbe and Goyle that sent them tearing out of the common room, leaving Draco alone with his father. Lucius merely stared at his son for a while then unexpectedly pulled out his wand and said "Crucio!" Draco fell to the floor with a small yelp trying to withhold his screams of pain. "Father please!" Draco cried. Lucius lowered his wand, lifting the curse. Draco, short of breath, stumbled to his feet. He had almost risen when he saw a silver object flying towards him. Lucius cane made contact with Draco's cheek sending him flying backwards onto the leather couch behind him. Draco was stunned, "He hit me. He actually hit me." He thought. This was alien to him, only muggle children were hit physically. He was humiliated and shocked beyond belief. "Draco, how could you be so careless and rash in front of a Ministry official. Have I taught you nothing?" Lucius walked closer to Draco saying, "I told you to wait and that I would deal with the Weasleys, Potter, Granger and the others, but instead you went to play the hero and FAILED! I would have thought that you could have seen a different solution to the problem. How could you have done this, especially after I just got released from Azkaban? You have humiliated and embarrassed me and worse you soiled the name of Malfoy by sinking to their level. Do you know what this will do to me at work? I just got a job at the ministry. Did you even think about that?! Now that Weasley has something on us! I didn't think my son to be such an imbecile; soon you will be on the same level as Crabbe and Goyle if you keep this up! Draco had never seen his father like this. He was supposed to be his father's perfect little Dragon, but now he was humiliated beyond belief. Lucius was livid; he began to raise his wand again; so, instantly, Draco fell to his knees, "Father please. I understand that I have tarnished the Malfoy name, and I am open to any punishment is that you see fit." "Very well then son," Lucius replied, "it will come soon; be ready, and do not question me." "I won't father, I will not let you down again." Said Draco sincerely. "Goodbye my Dragon" Said Lucius as he swept out the room. His pride and body wounded, Draco pushed himself onto the couch. He breathed a sigh of relief and anticipation. He wondered what his father had planned for him. Draco shuddered at his thoughts. Slowly Crabbe and Goyle crept back into the room. "Draco? You all right?" asked Crabbe. "Your father was pretty bad this time, hitting you like a muggle and all." said Goyle. Draco, fully embarrassed and angry that the two had been eavesdropping and seen him so weak, stood pulling out his wand and yelled "excucurri!"s sending the pair straight into the stone wall. Draco gave a small snicker and headed out of the common room. All he could think about was getting to Snape's office as quickly as possible. He reached the door and knocked. It opened and there stood Severus. His expression changed as his eyes searched Malfoy's body for his father's punishment and eventually landed on his face. "Come in Draco. Let's get you cleaned up." he said and shut the door. 


	4. MOM

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter Four M.O.M  
  
Mr. Weasley entered the M.O.M. building in a better mood than usual despite the fact that his daughter was quite ill. "Morning Arthur" grunted the security guard. "Morning" he replied brightly as he walked to the elevator. Arthur entered the elevator, pressed the button, and waited. The elevator stopped on level 3 and to his delight Lucius Malfoy entered the elevator. Not at all aware of the mortal seriousness of his daughter's hospitalization he said "Isn't it sad no amount of money and power can rear a decent child." Lucius glared at Arthur with contempt and wearing a smirk, "DING" rang the elevator just as Lucius was about to reply and in walked the Minister. Arthur exited the elevator smiled and said "have a Great day Lucius" and walked towards his office. Maybe if he knew the amount of trouble that his daughter was in he would have kept his filthy little mouth shut! Thought Lucius. He laughed at the thought of the Weasleys being indebted to him. His eyes danced as he thought how Draco's blunder would indeed become a gift. "Lucius my friend," said Fudge interrupting his thoughts "what is this unkind and disturbing news I have been hearing about Draco?" Lucius cleared his thought "Well, you know well, you know Draco, Minister, he was brought up to take care of himself. Draco was merely defending himself from the Potter boy. And with all the news about his mental instability in the press how could you blame him."  
  
"Well what about Arthur's girl Ginny? Surely she hasn't attacked Draco." Laughed Fudge. "No, it seems she has been taking lessons from Potter in How to be an incredibly self-centered Hero and jumped right into the line of fire. She was trying to protect that hopeless Longbottem boy--, they are a couple, you know." Fudge stood there shocked. With a dramatic sigh, Lucius said, "What is the world coming to. There is such a lack of quality pureblood families now. Could you imagine their children? Red hair, hand-me-down robes and squibs!" Fudge let out a chuckle "yes, Lucius the Weasleys are a breed of their own. I doubt even a prominent pure blood family such as yours could straighten them out." "Really?" Lucius smiled widely "Would you like to make it a bet?" he paused and said quickly "A friendly bet of course" because he saw the worried look on the ministers face. "You're on mate," countered Fudge clearly, shaking Lucius's long pale hand. 


	5. Arthur s Mistake

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 5: Arthur's Mistake  
  
Due to Mr. Crouch's death and Fudge having grown tired of him, Percy Weasley had been re-assigned to Mafalda Hopkirk's office as one of her personal secretaries. On this particular day Percy was in quite an unusual state. He huffed and slammed his body into his leather chair. "That's what I get for trying to help!" he grumbled. He had just come from his father's office. He had heard about Ginny's accident from Mafalda and quickly ran to speak with his father. Percy and his father were still fighting even after the Voldemort sighting, he felt that "the best way was to follow the ministry, not running amuck with some order and Dumbledore.' The meeting between him and his father was very tense. Percy asked to see Ginny but Arthur refused him. NO! No, how could he have said no, she was his sister for Merlin's sake! He thought, "I just wanted to see her" he said aloud. "Well I hope you are talking about me," said a smooth voice. Percy looked up; it was Sappho Dolohov, his fellow secretary. Percy thought she was beautiful. He loved how her jet-black hair glistened from the windows' magical sun, and her bright blue eyes. Percy was completely taken with her. Sappho, being from a rich pure blood family, was used to having her way; and if influence, money and power weren't the key getting what she wanted then her looks would always seal the deal. "S-s-sorry no I wasn't, N-not that I don't, but I was speaking about my sister Ginny" "Oh? What about her?" Sappho inquired. "She's ill. Got cursed by another student. And all I wanted to do was see her. She could be very ill and need professional medical attention, not some second rate medi-witch employed by Dumbledore." "Oh, my, I'm sorry to hear that Percy. So what's stopping you? "My father." Percy said and retold the account that had taken place earlier that morning. "That's terrible Percy!" Sappho exclaimed in her most concerned voice. "He shouldn't do that to you, let alone get away with it. It's not right of him to throw his power about like that. After all you were only trying to help." Percy slumped deeper into his chair and sighed, "You don't know my father." Seizing the opportunity as she always did Sappho walked over and sat on Percy's desk facing him looking very concerned "No? How do you mean?" Percy gulped. He couldn't remember ever being that close to someone so beautiful. He didn't want her to leave; so he continued talking, even- though he thought discussing personal matters at work was quite unprofessional. But he needed someone to talk to, "He says I'm a disgrace! He'smore of a disgrace than me. My father is head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and yet he collects muggle artifacts and enchants muggle cars and gets off Scott free! And I happen to know that he and his band of friends the Order of the Phoenix enchanted over 2,000 muggle and muggle- born families homes to set off a secret alarm telling them if the supposed re-risen He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got within a certain distance. Now how dare he call ME a disgrace!" "Oh, my Percy, I don't know how you turned out so well being surrounded by people like that." Sappho flattered. "They have disregarded the law, our law, and all that we and the Ministry are working towards." They both sat still for a moment. Percy was staring at her when he saw her expression change and tears starting to form in her eyes. "Sappho? What's wrong?" he asked "Percy, I just feel so bad for you, its just horrible" she lied, "Oh Percy, what if some one finds out, won't you get in trouble?" She asked sounding worried. "Well, I have worked for Mr. Fudge and Mr. Crouch -- surely they would never conceive that I would ever take part in such criminal activities... or any activities against the ministry." he said confidently sitting up straighter and puffing out his chest. Sappho leaned over and slowly kissed him. Percy's mind was reeling and he felt a flush rush to his cheeks. Sappho pulled away and smiled at him and said: "Well, I have some errands to run, but maybe we can "talk again later" she winked and waltzed out of the office, leaving Percy happy yet quite frustrated. Once in the hallway Sappho broke into a run towards the elevators. Thoughts of rewards and power flooded her mind as the elevator traveled its course. The elevator stopped , announced the floor and Sappho stepped off. She headed quickly towards a large black double door and knocked lightly. "Enter" came a voice from within. She obediently opened the door, stepped into the office and quickly shut the door. "Ah, Miss Dolohov, what can I do for you?" the voice questioned. Sappho looked towards the tall, handsome, silvery-blonde haired man sitting in front of her, after a few moments of being lost in thought she cleared her throat and said, "I have some information for you Mr. Malfoy, some very... umm, shall we say, incriminating information." "Come out with it then." Lucius commanded. Sappho, not able to resist the vela-like charm she knew so well, slinked over to him and sat on the corner of his desk. Lucius looked at the beautiful raven-haired girl and let out a sigh. He knew she would do anything for him and he intended to put her devotion to use. He roughly pulled her off his desk onto his lap and kissed her hard. Sappho loved kissing Lucius, every time it was like she was flying. Suddenly she stopped flying and fell. She found herself on the floor. He had shoved her onto the floor and stared at her hard now... "What do you have to tell me?" he hissed. Sadly Sappho retold Lucius everything that Percy Weasley had confided in her. When she finished she sat still on the floor waiting for a response. "You have done well Miss Dolohov, extremely well. Your father will be very proud of you, and I am sure the Dark Lord will be very pleased and rewarding as well." Lucius praised. Sappho gathered herself and stood up to leave "Well, if that's all, I will be going to lunch. I am glad I could be of you to you and the cause." she said, and walking towards the door. Lucius stood and hastily grabbed her from behind pinning her arms to her sides. She took in a sharp breath in shock. Her mind slowly began to melt when he began kissing her neck at first slowly then faster. She could feel his member slowly beginning to press against her back. She remembered this all too well and knew how it would end but didn't care she could not resist him. He would be kind and attentive and then without warning cold and distant. This always happened but "Someday he might change, someday he might stay with me," she thought. Slowly he lowered her to the floor and began to graze his hands all over her. She was now rendered useless, she couldn't even think due to the veela charm overwhelming her. As his hands traveled lower she let out a short yelp of wanting. She felt his chest and began removing his cloak and then his shirt revealing his smooth milky white chest. Lucius pulled his wand from his cast aside robe and whispered "absint induviae" leaving hem both completely naked on the floor. He lowered his body to hers increasing the temperature dramatically. Lucius began slowly sliding himself against her folds causing her to shudder with antici...pation. Then with one velvety movement he slid himself into her heat. She groaned with pleasure as he ran his long fingers through her raven hair and kissed her deeply. Their pace quickened and then an "oh Lucius" came from beneath him. Lucius being quite satisfied with her response thrust hard into finally emptying himself into her. Sappho smiled as he reached for his wand to return their clothes. "Well, Miss Dolohov, I thank you for the information. Now if you don't mind I have lot of work to do." He said coldly. "Yes. Right." She whispered sullenly picking her self up. She stared at the man in disgust and wonder. How can anyone be so horrible and amazing at the same time? She wondered. Taking one last look at Lucius she walked out of the office unnoticed.  
  
Lucius sat down in his tall backed black leather chair and began to think. Could he actually take care of the Weasleys, Fudge's bet, and this so called Order all at once? How was he going to pull all of this together? Alright, first things first, I need evidence. Arthur had to have gotten his information of muggles and muggle-borns from the Ministry database. I'll send Sappho to investigate the logs. Next is Fudge's bet, maybe I could blackmail Arthur with the information Sappho gathered. I would then have two things he wants; the power to wake Ginny and the secrets of his illegal transgressions and the Order kept under wraps. In turn, he will give me Ginny, who I will then give to Draco. Or even better, I can force Draco to marry Ginny, creating a pureblood marriage, serving Draco a lifelong punishment, and fulfilling the bet. Brilliant! And last is the hardest thing of all, how to keep Dumbledore out of this. I will have to send someone to take surveillance of these so-called Dark Lord alarms and a sample. Macnair will do that. That's proof of the orders existence and their acts against the ministry, but how to find them? Hmmmm..." Lucius sat drumming his fingers on his smooth ebony desk deep in thought. Then the idea hit him. He rose from his chair and began pacing around the dark office. "Kreacher helped the Dark Lord before by coming to me and telling me about Sirius. So, obviously he was at Black's house. And who other to break into a Black house than a Black? I must talk to Bella and Narcissa about the particulars of the house and try to find a way to locate it. Just a location will do for now anymore and I will have no ammunition left. Lucius returned back to his desk and wrote out one interdepartmental memo for Sappho and an owl addressed to McNair and the Black sisters. Satisfied with his work Lucius set off to lunch. 


	6. Ginny s Awakening

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 6: Ginny's Awakening  
  
"Evigilo Indignus!" commanded a voice. The room was deadly quite in anticipation. Suddenly Ginny's eyes flew open, the light of the hospital wing blinding her. Gasps echoed throughout the room. Ginny immediately shut her eyes again and tried to open them slowly, and began taking in what was around her. Realizing that she was in the hospital wing, she looked to her right, where she found her mother and father looking at her with longing. She noticed that they looked very tired but relieved. She thought to herself what did I get myself into this time? Her mouth was so dry, but she finally managed to ask what had happened and what day it was. "It's alright, Gin dear," said Molly gently, kissing her forehead, "Its April 4th dear, you were hit by a curse and fell into a deep sleep about a week ago. Lucius brought you back to us." Molly began to cry, holding her only daughter in her arms again. "My dear, I am glad you are awake and well." stated a cool voice, which Ginny recognized as belonging to Lucius Malfoy. Arthur glared at Lucius and thought "How dare he speak to her after what he did and is getting away with it! Scum!" Arthur resorted to looking out the window so as to not make things worse than they already were. Ginny, through her mother's embrace, looked at her father and wondered why he wouldn't look at her. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye Arthur thought, I can't honey, I love you but I can't. Not after what I've done to you, to us."  
  
Arthur , little by little, began to replay the even that had taken place on March 31st. Lucius had confronted him in his office. Confronting him with evidence he had discovered with help from Sappho." "Arthur, I have found out something quite disturbing, yes, yes, quite disturbing indeed," said Lucius, "It turns out that someone has been unlawfully searching through Ministry files lately." Arthur just stared at the stall silver-haired man. "Oh, and another thing, some people have been installing illegal surveillance items on Muggles and Wizards property without consent. What do you think of that? And you know it seems that it was done by some people we both know. Imagine that." "Now, Lucius lets not get in a huff, you can't believe everything you hear)," chuckled Mr. Weasley nervously. "Oh no Arthur I wouldn't dream of it, I've seen it with my own eyes and have confessionals. So, here are your options. "One. You could do what I ask. Or two, you and your wife could spend a minimum of 90 years in Azkaban along with your sons Percy, Charlie, and Bill who will have a sentence of 70 years minimum for co-conspiracy. Fred and George will lose their pathetic little joke jobs, and no protection." "What do you want from me, Lucius?" Arthur snarled. "Its quite simple actually, As I am sure you guessed I am the only person who can awaken your precious Ginny, due to the fact it is a family curse only known to the male heirs of the Malfoy name, so all I ask is a simple exchange." Said Lucius. "And what would that be?" questioned Arthur looking worried. "Ginny." Stated Lucius. "WHAT! I'd never giver her to YOU!" screamed Arthur. "Do calm down Mr. Weasley; she is not for me, she is for Draco. She will be 16 soon and then they will be married. Draco needs a pureblooded wife that can bear him many heirs; and your family seems to do that fairly well... so I think that it is quite a good exchange, actually. You get a daughter and a portion of the Malfoy estate and I get Ginny for Draco and heirs. Works quite nicely - if I do say so myself." Lucius grinned. "You are as evil as they come Malfoy!" Arthur yelled, "How do you expect me to choose!!" "Now, now Weasley that temper of yours won't let you survive long in Azkaban! Tsk..tsk.. Please understand that if you choose to accept my generous offer the whole Weasley clan would be under my protection as well as quite rich. Oh, and one more thing, if you even think of telling you precious Dumbledore or anyone else about this before I have you answer; Ginny will never wake up. If your answer is no then she won't anyway. Think it over." "I need to speak with Molly first." said Arthur through his teeth. "Very well, you have 24 hours Weasley." Lucius sneered and swept out of the room.  
  
Seeing that Ginny was awake, the choice that Mr. Weasley had made was quite obvious. He had signed a preliminary binding contract to give Ginny into Lucius' care when she turned 16 years of age. No one knew but Molly and himself not even Dumbledore because the contract forbade anyone, who was not family, knowing until May 5th. Returning from his thoughts he looked around and started towards the door, calling behind him that he was going to bring the children in now. Then in rushed Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. They surrounded Ginny's bedside, throwing questions and hugs at her. Neville kissed her longingly leaving her flushed. Lucius was left unnoticed for a few minutes until Harry looked up. "What are you doing here?" he growled "Now Potter what kind of gratitude is that to the person who woke young Ginny?" The four looked at him stunned. "Thank you," squeaked Neville Lucius gave a cold laugh and said, "...You're welcome." "Okay everyone, Ginny has had enough visitors today, she needs her rest. Children back to class, the rest of you may say goodbye but please leave shortly I need to examine her thoroughly," said Madam Pomfrey. The trio all wished Ginny well and left. Neville leaned down and kissed her again. He whispered "123" and left. Once the children were out Lucius began to speak, but was cut off by Arthur pulling him aside. "Another time Lucius. She needs to be fully recovered before she hears any of this." It won't do any of us any good if she knows now." Said Mr. Weasley. "Fine. You have until Easter break, that is one week. After that I will drop by for the preliminary papers to be signed." He smiled at Ginny and left. Arthur returned to Molly's side, still not looking directly at Ginny, but leaned down and hugged her tightly. "Poppy? You can examine her now," said Molly as Arthur pulled away. "I love you Mum and Dad, say hi to Charlie and Bill for me," Ginny said. Poppy administered the Dreamless Sleep Potion and the two Weasley parents watched their youngest as she fell asleep. 


	7. Gryffindor Spirit

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 7: Gryffindor Spirit  
  
Ginny awoke the next day at sunset. She felt warm and much better than yesterday. Madam Pomfrey was immediately by her side and started examining and questioning her. When it was over she stated, "Well it seems everything is in order. You may change into your robes and leave when your brother arrives after dinner. Here is a bag for your gifts and cards. Your dinner will be brought by Dobby shortly. I'm glad you're awake and well again." Ginny sat up and slid out of bed. She dressed and then ate her dinner. After she had finished it off with a glass of pumpkin juice, she started reading her cards and investigating her gifts. They were mostly from the trio and her house, but she also received a note from Professor Flitwick and a prophetic card from Professor Trelawney. Her gifts ranged from chocolate frogs to ton-tongue toffees from Fred and George. The last card she read was Neville's. Dear Ginny, I am so sorry for all of this. It') all my fault, I shouldn't have lost my temper with Malfoy. I made him hurt you. Please believe me when I say I am sorry. I would never want to put you in danger; I love you too much. These last few days have been so hard without you. I'm gonna get Malfoy back for hurting you, don't worry about that. He may think I'm a Squib, but we all known I've got 100 times better with your's and Harry's help . I will seek revenge upon him. No one hurts my girl! Please wake up soon so I can see you beautiful eyes again. I love you so much. Neville Ginny up until now only remembered bits and pieces of the accident but now it all came rushing back: the fight, the spells, the curse, and the pains and feeling of darkness and being alone. Ginny cried. She didn't cry because the words moved her – they certainly weren't poetic- but because of the emotion behind them, the undisguised love. She would have to try and put the idea of revenge out of his head...) Ginny finished packing up her things as Ron arrived. "Hiya Gin! Ready?" he said grinning widely. "Ron!" she shrieked running into his open arms. She hugged him tightly. "Right" she said, "Ready  
  
The two youngest Weasley children shouldered her bags and headed off towards Gryffindor Tower. "Ginny!" Ron commended the Fat Lady. "Yes I know that is Ginny" she said "no need to shout." "No, "Ginny" is the password." Ron stated "Right." said the Fat Lady, swinging open, to reveal Gryffindor Tower. "That's really the password?" asked Ginny. "Yup!" Ron grinned "Everyone was really worried so Hermione and me made it the new password. We all thought it was a little extreme but it got her off of our cases for awhile!" The two walked into the unusually quiet common room and headed towards the girls dorm. Then a huge clamour came out of nowhere. All of Gryffindor was there yelling "Surprise! Welcome back Ginny!" Ginny was taken aback. Neville rushed towards her smiling and kissed her. Soon her friends and housemates surrounded her. She had never felt so loved and wanted. the room transformed before her eyes; banners and small fireworks all gold and red, streamers and tons of candy from Honeydukes and food from the kitchens brought by Dobby filled the room. The Gryffindors danced and ate for many hours. Towards 10pm the common room inhabitants began to dwindle. Soon only the trio, Neville and Ginny were remaining. They all sat in front of the fire, discussing the attack, for another hour. Finally Hermione said, "Well I think we'll turn in," shooting looks at Harry and Ron. "Yeah," they both murmured. The trio said goodnight and left Ginny and Neville alone in front of the roaring fire. "Gin?" Neville said as he gently turned her head with his finger. "I love you." He leaned in and kissed. He kissed her as if trying to put all of this thought and emotions into that one kiss. Ginny could hardly when they parted she looked into his eyes and knew that he was what she wanted. "I love you too," she whispered in his ear giving it a playful nip. Neville frapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She let herself melt into his form, running her hands from his hair to his chest, kissing him lightly. He slowly lowered her to the couch with one hand, cupping her face with the other. Gradually his free hand began to wander from her cheek down to her firm breasts. He began to gently knead and caress them, making her moan into his mouth. Neville's hands released the buttons on her blouse, making room for his mouth to follow to the place his hands had already been. Another moan escaped Ginny's lips as his tongue teased her more sensitive spot. Ginny, not being unable to stand the tension, began removing his shirt and began running her hands over his chest. Within moments both were seeing parts of each other for the first time. Ginny blushed and hurriedly grasped her wand a cast a Silencing charm and a Chameleon charm around them so they would not be seen or heard. Neville studied her as she was casting, taking all of her in. She was beautiful. She had grown up. Her hair framed her perfect face, her body was tiny but not too much, and she smelled like sunflowers. "Lie down." Neville whispered gently pushing her into the cushions. He began to kiss her mouth; Ginny had never felt so much passion from Neville before. Finally she let out a moan followed by a sigh "Oh, Neville." She pulled him up and kissed him deeply. She wanted him; every part of her wanted him. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. Gin nuzzled him seductively pulling him towards her. "Oh God," Neville thought, "I want her so much." But then his senses came back to head. "Gin, we can't. I want to, but you're not even 16 yet. And I want it to be special for both of us." Ginny looked away, hurt and feeling stupid. Trying to fix the situation, Neville added, "Gin, I wanted it to be on your Birthday- ya know, our own little celebration." It seemed to do the trick, because Ginny turned around and kissed him. "Besides there are other ways to continue things tonight without that," he said kissing her again heatedly. She began touching him and slowly her hands followed the trail clearly marked below his navel. He loosened his belt and began caressing him. Neville let out a whimper when she touched him. Ginny know that she had him now, she continued kissing and stroking him until he 'finished." Both were breathing quite heavily now, as they shifted their positions. Neville lay behind Ginny, holding her close. They laid there for what seemed like hours before Ginny rolled over and kissed him lightly. "We'd better go," she said, smoothing out his messy hair. "Right," he murmured sleepily. The two gathered their belongings. Neville walked her to the girl's entrance. "G'nite, thank you for tonight. I'm glad you're back. I love you." He smiled sincerely "I love you too." She replied. Neville watched her go up the stairs and out of sight before heading to his own bed. He lay awake unable to sleep. He kept playing the events of the night over and over again in his head. Sleepily he leaned over to his calendar and circled May 5th. "I can't wait until her birthday," he thought as he drifted off to sleep. 


	8. Easter Break

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter Eight: Easter Break  
  
The Great Hall was quiet on Saturday; it was the first day of Easter break and most of the students had gone home for the holiday. Harry, Hermione and Neville didn't mind though, because the Weasleys and (to Harry's liking) Susan Bones had also stayed for the break. The sextet ate brunch quietly talking about nothing and everything. Ron was about to reach for another sausage when Pig crashed into his plate. "Oh!" the table exclaimed. Hermione, being the first to regain her senses, picked Pig up. "Ron, a letter." She said handing it to him. "Stupid bird!" Ron grumbled as he grabbed the envelope and opened it. He began to read it quickly. His face fell as he read further into the letter.  
  
"Gin, we have to go pack. Mom says we have to go back to the Burrow," said Ron "She says it's a family emergency" he gulped. Ginny, worried, gripped Neville's hand a little tighter. "When do we have to leave?" she asked softly. "She says by 3pm we need to be ready in the common room. That's in four hours. She also said that we are to ask no questions." Ron paused, "A bit odd don't you think? It's not like Mum to not give us any clues." "Maybe she can't really tell you here," said Hermione shooting looks to all but Susan, Meaning the Order of the Phoenix. Everyone immediately tensed. They had all obviously been remembering the last few Order escapades and especially the one concerning Arthur in their 5th year. "It can't be that bad," said Susan. The group nodded "I guess," said Ginny clearly not convinced. "Well, I think we'll help you pack and then maybe we could go outside before you have to leave." Hermione suggested. "Right, well come on Gin," he said offering his hand to his sister more for his own comfort than hers. The others watched the pair walk out of the Great Hall, not knowing how to make it better.  
  
The siblings packed in a loud silence with the help of their friends. They finally finished and threw their trunks down in the common room. "Come on you lot, let's make the best of this we still have a few hours lets go!" said Neville, trying to be positive. He grabbed Ginny's hand and led the sullen group out of the castle to the lake. It was a beautifully warm and sunny day; it almost made the group forget their worries. They reached the lake and sat on the pier. "Hey lets play some Exploding Snap," suggested Susan, nudging Harry for support. "Yeah come on guys!" said Harry, getting Susan's hint. So they all played and laughed by the lake for a few hours. Then, following Neville all headed back to the common room at 3:15 to wait for the Weasley parents. They reached the common room and automatically split into couples. Harry and Susan stood in the corner while Ron and Hermione sat at the table in the middle of the room trying to understand what they could of the curious note. "What if something has happened to them?" asked a frustrated Ron. "What if it hasn't?" said Hermione "We don't know anything yet, so it is no use getting upset yet. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together," she reassured him, holding his hand. Ginny and Neville cuddled on the couch, not saying a word. They all stayed that way until Ron walked to the couch and slumped next to Ginny. "It'll be alright Gin," said Ron putting his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe we won't have to stay the whole break and I'm sure Mum and Dad will let them visit." "Yeah, it'll be fine," replied Ginny solemnly. Suddenly the fireplace flames roared a bright green. The students in the common room backed up as three figures stepped out of the fire. "Oy mates!" shouted Charlie, "Ready to go?" Bill began collecting the trunks and stacking them in the fireplace. Once all the items were stuffed in he squeezed his body against them and flooed back to The Burrow. "Right then, say your goodbyes and we'll be off!" Mr. Weasley said trying to smile. Ginny hugged Harry and Hermione, while Ron shook Neville and Harry's hands. Ron pulled Hermione into a hug and then vanished into the fire. Neville brushed back the hair that had fallen on Ginny's face and lightly kissed her. "Love you," he whispered. "Love you too," she replied and stepped into the flames. "Not to worry, you'll see them soon. Stay out of trouble now," Arthur said looking particularly at Harry. Harry gave a slight nod as Mr. Weasley grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "The Burrow!"  
  
"Oh Ginny, dear, it's so good to have you home, "exclaimed Mrs. Weasley while putting the last of the dishes on the worn wooden table. "Gin! Ron!" Shouted Fred and George, bounding down the stairs almost knocking them over. Ginny giggled and hugged her brothers. The twins helped Bill carry up the trunks while Ginny, Charlie and Ron went to wash off the soot that was covering them head to toe. "DINNER," yelled Mrs. Weasley. The family sat down to dinner. Ginny's eyes lit up at the sight of the in the middle of the table; it was her favourite food. The family talked about the upcoming end of the year exams, the ministry, Dragons, and some new curses Bill had encountered in Egypt. During Bill's detailed description of, the newly discovered, Anubis Temple, Fred slipped some new experiments into Ron's dessert. "Muuuuum," Ginny's voice raised slowly. Everyone turned to her and then to where her finger was pointing. Ron's hair had turned purple! "Gahhhhh!" screamed Ron after seeing himself in the mirror. "What's wrong ikle Ronnykins? Don't you like our new Candy?" Fred and George laughed. "They are pretty clever, yeah? We call them Lavender Lozenges," said Fred. Mrs. Weasley glared at her two sons, "Fred. George. What have I told you about experimenting on family! Change him back now!" "Can't Mum, it time released. Don't worry it'll fade by tomorrow," stated George grinning. "Oh," Molly sighed, "Well all of you out. Ginny help me with the dishes, please."  
  
As the boys left Molly gave Arthur a look, he nodded and walked out of the kitchen. He headed towards Ron, "Ron, Can I speak with you for a minute," he asked pointing to his study. "Sure Dad," Ron replied stepping into the small cluttered room filled with plugs and other muggle items. "Have a seat," said Mr. Weasley pointing to an old tattered chair in the corner. "Ron something has happened that I must explain to you. The others except Ginny already know. I will have to put a Secret Charm on you so that you cannot talk about this something until I lift the charm. All I ask is for you to listen before you react. This will be very difficult for you to hear." Mr. Weasley looked at his son for a sign. Ron's mind was racing, he had never seen his Dad so serious since his second year, he was actually scared. Ron looked up and nodded. Mr. Weasley drew a long breath, pulled out his wand and muttered, "Silentiate." Ron watched as a blue-ish Grey smoke swirled out of his father's wand and surrounded him. He felt smothered, let out a cough and the smoke dissipated. He looked up at his father, waiting for him to begin. "Ron, you remember Ginny's accident and how we couldn't awaken her. Well there was one way we could and so we had to do it...." Mr. Weasley continued telling the rest of the story very slowly and in much detail so Ron could understand. Ron sat in the tattered chair unmoving but his fists were tightly gripping the arms of the chair. When his father finished all he could do was stare. "Ron?" questioned Mr. Weasley. Ron averted his father's eyes as a single tear rolled down his freckled cheek. "Oh son," said Arthur reaching for Ron. Ron pulled away glaring at him. He felt himself fill with uncontrollable anger. His appearance became monochromatic matching his hair. Ron lost control. He screamed as he charged at his father and began hitting him repeatedly in the chest. Plugs and the two chairs were crashing everywhere in the tiny room. Bill and Charlie, hearing the noise, rushed into the line of fire, managing to restrain their younger brother into a chair. "Dad. Go. We'll talk to him," said Bill roughly. The door closed and Ron, tired of struggling, began to cry. In-between sobs bits of incoherent sentences of "Draco...why...dad...curse.." His mind was whirling with emotion. He didn't know what to feel. And now he couldn't even talk about it! Discouraged he looked up at his brothers. He saw that they were they were hurt too. as well; he didn't have to face it alone. Support. Support they decided was the best was to help Ginny through this. Ron wiped away his last tear and stood up. He hugged his brothers and the three Weasley brothers walked out of the study feeling quite the opposite of alone. As the trio entered the living room they saw Ginny sitting on the couch, looking rather anxious. Ron sat down next to her on her right and Bill took her left. Fred and George were both sitting on the floor across from Charlie who was leaning against the mantel. Ron looked across the beaten coffee table at his mother and father, who both looked rather tired and nervous. Arthur, seeing that everyone was present, cleared his throat and began.  
  
" Ginny, I ...We have some news that is not going to be easy for you to grasp but, I ask you to please keep an open mind and let me finish before you ask questions. Alright?" Ginny nodded, unsure of what was to come. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley took turns re-telling the story and the consequences of their actions. Ginny sat motionless and expressionless throughout the ordeal. She couldn't even bear it, how could she marry Malfoy! Molly ended with, "I hope you understand and can, at some point in time, forgive and understand our decision. We love you very much." All of the Weasleys were now staring at Ginny, waiting for some sign of life.  
  
After a few moments of silence Ginny slowly rose to her feet. She looked at her parents, nodded her head and walked out of the house. Molly stood to follow her but Ron held her back, "Let her go Mum, she needs time, please." he begged. 


	9. The Secret garden

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Secret Garden  
  
Ginny walked through the garden quietly trying to organize the information in her head. Finally she reached the fence and slumped to the ground. "Was that real? Am I really going to be given to the Malfoys? Ahh! I hate them, both of them. I hate them for even waking me up! I'd rather die than belong to that slime ball, Malfoy!" She began to cry from despair and anger. She cried until her eyes were swollen. "God," she thought, "what am I going to do? What about Neville?" She continued to cry,even loder this time, she didn't hear Ron walk over to her. He crouched behind her and let her cry. "Gin? Do you want to talk?" He asked. She raised her head and looked at him, her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Oh, Ron," she cried, "What I going to do? How long have you known?" "Only for about a half-hour, dad told me after dinner. And the others found out this morning." Ron said. "What do you think? – I mean, about the situation?" Asked Ginny. "I can't really talk about now can I? Dad put that spell on us." Ron said. Ron tried to talk about the situation but the spell prevented him, he just ended up making odd faces. Finally he said, "I think it's horrible but at least you're alive, and are still with us. It's not fair that you have to pay for our parent's faults. But, I'm sure Dumbledore will be able to figure out something." "Yeah," she sighed. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. At last Ginny turned around and looked at her brother. "Ron? Could you do something for me? Could you owl Neville and ask him to floo here right away? And asked Dad if he could tell him? I know that Dad might refuse but it's worth a try, I really need to see Neville." "Sure Gin, be right back," Ron replied. As Ron headed towards the house Ginny tried to compose herself and her thoughts for Neville's arrival. Half an hour later she heard a commotion in the house, her heart leaped with anticipation. After 10 minutes of waiting she saw a form exit the house and start towards her. Neville was not five feet from her when her eyes filled with tears. The thought that she would never be able to be with them was unbearable. She fought back the tears with a tremendous effort. "Gin? Love?" he called to her gently, "Come here." She slowly walked him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He then gently cupped her face looked into her eyes and kissed her. As they parted she saw them, to tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at her. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to be cradled and have him telling her it was all right. She wasn't sure what she wanted. Seeing her panic Neville swiftly grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. He wrapped himself around her tightly, it was only thing he could think of to do. "Keep her safe while you can, let her know she will always be yours," he thought. He kissed her neck delicately and played with her hair. They sat like this for a while and then finally Neville spoke, "I know this is terrible for you Gin, but you know we can't run away from it. Our best bet is to let Dumbledore try to figure it out. I don't know how long that'll take but hopefully we won't be too late." Slowly he stood holding his hand out to her to help her up, she complied. Ginny was a whole head shorter than him but she didn't mind. It meant she could lay her head in the cushy nook of his shoulder. She felt safe like this, because she could be completely surrounded in him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. "I love you Ginny, and I always will, and no matter what I'll know that you love me too. We will always belong to each other; those stupid contract that can't change that." Neville proclaimed holding her tighter. Ginny allowed her heart to open, to remember these feelings, to remember happiness. "I love you too," she whispered breathlessly. "I am always yours and that will always count, always." The two stood together for what seemed like hours, trying to remember the moment, (because there might not be another one like it. "Ginny?" Came a voice, "come in dear, it's dark," said Mrs. Weasley. Ginny looked up and Neville and that Mrs. Weasley, "he's staying until morning." Mrs. Weasley was about to object but Ginny cut her off, "No! I'm not HIS yet. Neville will be spending the night.," she said staring defiantly at her mother. "Yes... Of course dear," Mrs. Weekly resigned. At that Ginny and Neville followed her into the house. They walked through the family room with a rest of family was waiting for her to return. She did not look at them but marched up the stairs, Neville on her heels. 


	10. Father and Son

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 10: Father and Son  
  
Draco sat nervously in his cavernous room. It was Easter break and he was back at Malfoy Mansion. He loved being home. He loved the freedom of practicing spells as he pleased and concocting potions that they never would have even considered making in class. But right now Draco was not happy to be home. His father, ever since the day he had returned, was acting odd. He was smiling a lot and humming to himself. This made Draco put his guard up. What was even more worrisome was the fact that his father kept looking at him and chuckling to himself. And this morning he had asked Draco to meet him in his study after he got home from work. This was why Draco was now sitting in his room so apprehensively. He was never allowed in his father's private study unless he was to be punished. Draco flinched at the thought and memories of all the crucatious curses that had taken place in that room. It was rapidly approaching five O'clock; Draco rose from his bed and began to pace around his room trying to think of apologies and excuses to get out of the punishment awaiting him. Then a soft knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in," he called. He watched as the door opened and a beautiful woman appeared. "Hello mother, what can I do for you?" he asked. "Your father has requested that you escort me to his study," she said dryly. "Yes, Mum," he said holding his arm out for her to take. Mother and son began to descend to Lucius study. At last they came to a large portrait of a fierce looking woman in a fire red dress. "Password!" she snapped. "Ring Bearer," replied Narcissa, "Draco, please behave in here." She said as the door opened. The door, now fully open, revealed a large dark study. Bookcases, a small potions table, a large ebony desk, chests, and other items filled the room. "Ah, you're finally here," said Lucius cheerfully, "Come. Sit down." Draco obeyed, sitting quickly in the high-backed black leather chair. He hated these chairs; they made him feel so small. Once Narcissa had sat down Lucius began what Draco would remember as The Day That Changed The World. "Draco, like I told you a few weeks ago, I will be giving you a punishment. And like you promised you will obey my command." "Yes, Father, of course." "Now then, as you know you are soon to be graduated from Hogwarts and expected to become a Successfully member of the wizarding society. For his you need several things. Money, of which we have plenty, pride, determination, a sound mind and most importantly a wife." Said Lucius emphasizing the word wife.  
  
Draco stared at his father and then nodded slowly for him to continue. "A wife," began Lucius, "is paramount to the success of any man; she is his representative to those of her sex, and a tool against the opposite sex. If a wife is loyal, gracious and smart she will aid your every endeavor." Lucius eyes traveled to Narcissas and he smiled, "Your mother is a prime example of these features. Now, Draco, since your judgment has been lacking I have taken matters into my own hands to procure you a suitable wife." Draco sat in shock; thoughts of rage, fear, and confusion filled his head.  
  
"You will be engaged on May 5th, her 16th birthday. But the wedding will not be until the end of summer( decide on time line.). The wife I have chosen for you," Lucius continued, "will need some work but, I must say I feel that she will turn out beautifully given the right training and circumstances. She will receive a private tutor while she is still in school as well as time spent with our family, especially Narcissa, learning how we live and how she is expected to behave as a Malfoy. Meanwhile you will find a job suitable for a Malfoy and start to build your name. I assume that I do not need to tell you that this that this engagement is a secret, so please keep it that way. This is what you are to do. Do you understand? What do you say Draco?" "Yes, I have given you my word Father and I will not break it," Draco responded flatly. "Very good Son." "Father? May I inquire to whom I am to be married?" "Yes." Lucius said and then paused, "Ginny Weasley." Draco instinctively shouted, "A Weasley! But father..." Lucius cut him off with a look and then said, "Is there a problem, Draco?" "No," Draco said hanging his head "will there be anything else Father?" "No, you may go get washed up for supper." "Yes Father." he replied rising from the tall chair. Mother and Son began to exit the study but once in the hallway Narcissa was called back to her husband, leaving Draco alone.  
  
Draco walked almost mechanically all the way back to his quarters. Once safely inside once safely inside his room with the door locked Draco screamed. He couldn't think; everything was cluttered. He felt angry, betrayed, and humiliated. Draco stopped screaming when a knock came at his door. "Yes? He inquired "Is Master Draco quite well?" the voice from behind the door asked. "Yes, Promus I am fine, thank you, carry on," Draco responded.  
  
Not wanting his father to be informed of his outbursts, Draco, walked to his bed. He could always think here. He loved the feel of the black silk sheets and large down quilts surrounding him. Draco thought about the event that had just occurred. Why a Weasley! What will everyone at school think? And what about Pansy, oh she will be livid, I don't know if I can handle her. Merlin, and it will take forever to train that little uncultured girl. Ginny isn't even desirable in any sense of the word. I hate him; I will get him back for this. Draco's thoughts continued to swirl in his mind. About an hour later a light knock came at the door. It opened revealing a rather flushed Narcissa. She gracefully went to her son's side and tried to comfort him.  
  
"My Dragon," she began, "don't be upset. It is for the best. Ginny has a strong pureblood line and even the lineage of Black through marriage. She may not be as accustomed to our way of living but I assure you that she will learn and be more willing to learn because she will have a better life with you. She will be a great wife because she was not trained in the typical Pureblood manner. I will be training her to be the perfect wife for you, not the perfect wife for just any pureblood, as they are normal trained to do. You will have a wife that knows your every need and thought. Who else has that? Please try to make this work Dragon. I know it will hard but I think eventually you will see her value. If you don't why right now, here is one reason that will help you even before you are married. She is Ron Weasleys' sister, who, as you know, is the best friend of that Harry Potter." Draco slowly raised his head; he hadn't thought of that. "How stupid of me," he thought and smiled. "See, I knew you would come around," she said beaming, "Now please get ready for supper. We wouldn't want to keep your father waiting." "Yes Mum." He said as she left the room. Draco now in a much better mood he started to plot and change for dinner. 


	11. Nacht

Summary: Ginny is cursed into a sleeping death by Draco Malfoy, only to awake in a world where she is forced to marry the one person she despises most. M/  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Chapter 11- Nacht  
  
Ginny waited for Neville to enter her room and then slammed the door. She was so infuriated that she didn't know what to do. She just started throwing everything in sight. Neville stood, frozen, in shock. Just as Ginny was about to tear her Weird Sister poster from the wall Neville grabbed her from behind and threw her onto her tiny bed. He quickly positioned himself on top of her pinning her to the bed. She tried to fight him but then exhausted, finally, gave up. "Gin, its gonna be okay. Calm down...shhhh," Neville said softly. She opened her eyes and locked into his. "Oh, Neville, I'm sorry." She said pulling him tighter. "I didn't mean.. I....I don't know what came over me. I was just so mad and..and.. I don't know," she said quietly. "Shhhhhh...I know," he said as he leaned town and kissed her rosy cheek. Ginny turned her head and brushed her lips with his. She pulled Neville down to her and kissed him fully on the lips. He opened his mouth to her and gently played with her hair. They kissed each other for a long time and then Ginny finally broke the silence. "Neville, I can feel that you want me, and I want you, so can we celebrate my birthday a little early?" she asked. Neville looked at her with longing but said nothing. He was thinking about them and about Malfoy. Neville cleared his throat and said, "Gin, I love you, and that is why we cant. I don't want to make things harder for you later. I hope you understand." "Right... you're right...I just thought that...If I was yours I always would be," she said her word dying off. "You will always be mine Ginny, we will find away out of this mess but before then we have to be content with what we have and with what will keep you safe." "Thank you for caring, for thinking for me." "You're welcome, he said and kissed her forehead. Neville rolled to his side and pulled her into him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep as he played with her hair and whispered, "I love you." 


End file.
